Can I Teach You?
by Himi-San
Summary: Yaya is always being pounded out by her mother, for not doing things right. Ikuto wishes that someone could like the same things as him...when they meet, everything seems like heaven.
1. A First Look

**I promised you it'd be here! And, it is! IKUYA!**

**Aren't you so excited? I though no one would like IkutoXYaya, but by the reviews of my Ikuya OneShot, everyone loves it! Here is my propasition...I am the only person on fanfiction so far who wrote a Ikuya story...so please, tell me if chur gonna make one...Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>YAYA'S P.O.V<strong>

"Dammit Yaya, why can't you do this?"

"If you'd stop screaming at me, maybe I could focus!"

"What is going on in here?"

My mom walked in on my sister and I practicing piano. "Ali-Sama's shouting again!" I cried. My sister thumped me in the back of the head, "That was because you don't listen!"

My mother sighed, holding her head deep in her hands. Grabbing Allison's wrist, she chucked her out of the room, almost slamming her long blonde hair in the door.

"You believe me, don't you Mom?" I gave her my patheticaly stupid look, hoping that would inccurrage the right answer. Sighing again, my mother point to my room, "Go!"

I drug myself across the floor to my bedroom door, "Why do I have to take piano anyways? I hate it!"

Looking up, my mother glared, "When will you ever realize, my child, that life isn't fair?"

"But Ali-Sama gets everything she wants!"

"That's because Allison is a better daughter than you!"

I starred at my mothers eyes. She was definately still glaring, and when she said something like this, she meant it.

I tear trickled down my cheek, my wide eyes interpreting nothing, but sadness. I jumped backward into my room, and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>I lay down on my bed, still crying. I had locked my door and placed a chair under the knob for extra protection.<p>

_Why do I have to take piano? _I thought. _It's not fair! Ali-Sama gets everything she wants, and I get nothing! I would like taking piano, if I had a teacher who did scream at me!_

I flipped over on the bed, and tears began welling up faster. I shoved my head in a pillow to cover the noise. I sat in the same place all night long, crying over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>IKUTO'S P.O.V<strong>

I sat at the desk, and played the piano for my mother. She loved it when I played songs for her. She complimented me, saying they always sounded beautiful, which I didn't believe.

"Wonderful, Ikuto! I just loved it!"

I bowed gracefully, "Thank you, mother. You don't know how much that means to me."

She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

My mother was always the nicest to me. My father, oh how I hated him! He was so evil, always trying to hurt my friends, making ME hurt my friends. That's why Amu broke up with me...because I almost killed her under Easter's rule.

Of course, my mother divorced Easter...I haven't seen him in a few years, suprisingly.

"Ikuto, it's getting late. Maybe you should go to bed-"

"I got Mom...I'm going."

Mother hugged me, "I love you Ikuto-Sama, have a good sleep." I smiled, "Love you too, mom. Goodnight!"

I waved to her from my bedroom door, and shut it silently. I was so happy that I could play piano, it was the only way I could connect with my mom, without just talking.

* * *

><p>I looked out of my two-story bedroom window. It was such a beautiful skyline view of Tokyo. As a cat, I saw from these heights, but I always had to keep moving, or else I'd make a miss-step. I jumped in bed, and turned off the light. I was so tired, and yet, I wanted to stay up forever, and be with my mom.<p>

Suddenly, my mom burst in the room.

"Ikuto-Sama!" She shouted, "I have big news!"

I got scared, "What?"

"You get to start at Seiyo tomorrow!" She smiled at me, "I decided to take you out of that drab all boy school."

I jumped out of bed, and hugged my mother happily, "Thank you...and that means I'll have more friends, you know...Amu-Chan."

"That's exactly why I wanted to move you...you don't deserve being stuck at hom with your mom all day."

I sighed, "It's not a punishment, staying here with you mom..."

"I know," Mom assured, "I just want you to be able to, you know, help people, get more friends, have a better life...that's all! Now, lets get to bed."

"Got it, mother!"

* * *

><p><strong>Super! Finished the first chapter! Sorry, it's not the best, but I just decided to start it like dis...YA! IKUTO-SAMA AT SEIYO! Oh, and now you've seen another OC, Allison Yuki! Yes, she is Yaya's very bitchy, boasted sister! I hope you enjoy! R&amp;R!<strong>

**p.s. Srry, the first chapters so short...just getting started :)**


	2. Ikuto's In The Guardian's

**Hey y'all! I know, I usually update more often but my computer crashed and I was very pissed off...so blame me dumbass computer! . Has anyone ever noticed that a face like that looks like Kenny from South Park? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the fact that Ikuto and Yaya will SHOW THE LOVE! Hehehehe...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>IKUTO'S P.O.V<strong>

"Wake up honey!"

"Huh?"

My mom was shaking me vigorously, (A/N: Get used to the fact that I can't spell) yelling straight in my ear.

"Get dressed! You need to be at school in an hour!"

I sighed, "I got it mother." She ran out the door, looking worried.

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror, admiring myself. That really sounded gay, didn't it?<p>

Anyways, my new uniform looked MUCH better than my old one. I liked having blue shorts and a cover over my shirt, and not a stupid suit, carrying around some stupid-ass suitcase everywhere I went! _Maybe Amu will look me over, _I thought to myself with a smile.

I ran out the door, dragging my knapsack behind me. It was banging everywhere, picking up loads of dirt and dust...it was kinda gross.

Finally, I walked through the gate happily, waiting for Amu to imbrase me at any moment. I figured she'd be waiting in the Greenhouse since I was becoming a Guardian and whatnot. Tadagay had his chance with her...eh, he should go fuck a cactus for all I care!

A boy with spikey brown hair was waiting at the Greenhouse for me, "Hi, I'm Kukai!" He introduced himself, "You must be Ikuto. Wait out here, Tadase'll wave ya in when we're ready."

I sighed. _I cannot believe I have to deal with Tadase as a freakin' leader! This sucks total ass! _I peeked in through the window. Inside stood three girls, and three guys.

The first girl was none other than Amu-Chan, the beautiful love of my life.

Next to her stood her stub-ass best friend, Tadase.

Then, Kukai was standing around with a petite blonde and a purple-haired boy, laughing happily.

And then, all alone sitting at the table, was a short little girl, with hyperness in her soul. You could tell, she was so jittery-like. She shook as she sipped her drink.

The girl had orange hair, with kiddie-like pigtails. She looked like a four year old child, complete with a baby sense to her.

I wasn't very excited about joining the Guardian's anymore...super, I'm stuck with some Grade A son-of-a-bitches.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYA'S P.O.V<strong>

"Goodmorning Guardian's of Seiyo Elementary."

"Goodmorning Tadase-Kun!"

"Today we have a new Guardian joining us."

I was soooooo excited, shaking in my chair. I really wanted there to be a new Guardian! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love all of the people in our group, but I always love meeting new people.

"Please welcome, Ikuto-Sama!"

"Super," Amu groaned.

Ikuto walked in, smiling happily, his blue hair shining. "Goodmorning everyone!" He cheered.

Tadase walked forward, shaking Ikuto's hand, "We're very happy to have you here. Now everyone, introduce yourselves!"

Amu stepped up first, "You know me, fuck you." She sat back down, sulking.

"I'm Rima, nice to meet you sir." She sighed, but smiled lightly at Ikuto.

I jumped up, "Aloha Ikuto-Sama! I am Yaya Yuki! Nice to meet ya!"

* * *

><p>As the boys introduced themselves, Ikuto kept glancing over at me. It was one of those suspicious kind of looks, the ones you give a person you're not sure of. <em>Super, <em>I thought. _I just met him and he already thinks I'm a crazy bitch...which I am...just not the bitch part._

* * *

><p>After the boys were done introducing themselves, everyone sat and starred at Ikuto. I was the most siduated, almost completely leaning on the table, eyes wider than ever. I really didn't mind if he was freaked out by me, it was me for godsakes!<p>

"So, who would like to show Ikuto to his classes?" Tadase asked, obviously not wanting to.

"I will!" Kukai waved his right hand in the air, "He's in my classes, so it'd be best."

I sighed. I was GOING to offer, but Ikuto-Sama was in the older grades...and older graders make me nervous sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm liking Yaya's bad grammer...older graders xD WTF?<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed the second chapter-**

**Kukai: R&R BITCHES!**

**Kukai? GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A MAIN CHARACTER!**

**Kukai: Do you think I give a shit? No!**

**-.-'''' I hate chu**


	3. The Bleeding Piano Teacher

**Hiya!**

**Kukai: Whaddup bitches?**

**I wish you would go away!**

**Kukai: Fine, talk to Ikuto and Yaya...*mutters* stupid bitch**

**I'mma kick chur ass later!**

**Yaya: I LOVE the storyline, Himi-San! It's SUPER AWETHUM!**

**Aww, thanks Yaya! :) Do ya like your sister who so far was only in the first chapter?**

**Allison: She better like me, or I'll kick her ass!**

**There she is! :D Just kidding, she f**kin' scares me!**

* * *

><p><strong>KUKAI'S P.O.V<strong>

Showing the new guy around...sucks major ass!

The freakin' dude wasn't even focused on anything I was saying, doing, or showing him! All he did was stare off into space. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you not listening?" I demanded arrogantly.

"You know that girl, Yaya?" Ikuto asked me.

"Um, yeah?"

"I'm trying to figure her out."

WTF? Figure her out? I swear, if he comes anywhere near Yaya, I might just beat him! I mean, obviously by the looks of him and his complete annoyance, he's a bad boy that would probably make Yaya die of tears or something! (I don't like Yaya! She's just a kid that I don't want to get hurt.)

* * *

><p>Ikuto followed me around, pretending to listen to my lectures. It was very annoying, and I was about to punch his face in...when the bell rang.<p>

"See you tomorrow!" I shouted toward him, running out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>IKUTO'S P.O.V<strong>

As I was about to walk through the Seiyo Gates, someone grabbed my shoulder. It was the principal.

"You're needed in the Autotorium," He said deeply, "Your mom reserved it for you to give piano lessons today." Super, more piano...and this time, without mommy.

The autotorium was dark and bleek. It was smug too, trust me. I hate rooms like that.

On stage sat a beautiful Grand Piano, gleaming in the spotlight. I sighed, but hurriedly took a seat at the helm.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYA'S P.O.V<strong>

"Hey Ya's!" Allison called toward me.

"Huh?"

"Mommy sighed you up for piano lessons with some douche in the autotorium. Get your ass down there, you don't wanna be late!"

"Fine, fine! I'm goin', I'm goin'!"

* * *

><p>I ran down the hall, and burst into the auditorium. There at the Grand Piano, sat Ikuto, his hair shining in the spotlight. He was playing beautiful music.<p>

"Excuse me, Ikuto-Sama," I asked, "Are you my teacher for piano lessons?"

Ikuto turned over and gasped, "I highly doubt it! Someone as good as me shouldn't have to teach the likes of you!" I was right, he hated me.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'll just leave." As walked out the door, I whispered, "Nice music, by the way."

Allison was waiting outside for me, "That was quick. How was it?"

"The person in there isn't my teacher...they said they're to proffesional for the likes of me."

"Well, I'll go give that son-of-a-bitch what he came for!"

"Wait, Ali-Sama!"

I walked in. On stage, Allison was beating the living hell out of Ikuto.

"You better teach my sister, or it'll be worse next time!"

"O-o-okay! O-kay!" Ikuto was bleeding rapidly.

Ali-Sama came up and patted me, "Try him now!" She whispered hopefully, and I nodded.

I walked up to Ikuto, "That was the wrath of my sister. Try being nicer next time." I winked, and he groaned in complete pain. Yeah, I love blackmail!

* * *

><p><strong>YEYEAH! says the bestest author EVA! R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. You Make Wonderful Music!

**Yeah! More chapters of Ikuya! But, before I start, I would like to thank K-Chan (bluewriter2018) and C-Chan (xxxButtercup123) for 100% supporting my new couple...and basically advertising...and threatning to beat anyone who hates on Ikuya...so watch out, haters! Enjoy people! Love ya! 3 (not really, you all suck) JK!**

* * *

><p><strong>IKUTO'S P.O.V<strong>

Super...I have to teach a dimwit. At least, so far she seems to be a dimwit.

"I'm sorry about my sister," Yaya said quietly, "She's a bit harsh sometimes."

"She nearly killed me!" I shouted back, right in her face. Yaya's eyes welled up with tears. I nearly laughed.

"Again, I apologize for Ali-Sama's actions," Now, her tears were dripping on the stage.

I sighed, leading her to the piano, "So, why don't we start with something easy. How about _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_?"

"Oh, I know that one, easy."

Before I could protest, Yaya began playing the song. She played the harder, classical version. It was very beautiful, I had to admit.

"Do you know anymore?" I asked Yaya, "I mean, bigger, more difficult."

"Of course," She replied, cracking her fingers, "Can it be a non-classical song? I've learned song covers at home."

"Sure, why not?"

As I finished my sentence, she began playing a wonderful version of Canterella.

* * *

><p>"Why did your parents sign you up for lessons? You're really good."<p>

Yaya sighed, "My mom thinks I suck. She always yells at me when I screw up, Allison too. The only reason I have to learn is so my mom can still hear piano in the house."

I paused, "What do you mean, still?"

"My dad played wonderfully, but he died several years ago, when I was 4."

"I don't have a dad either. He was an evil menass."

"So, see you tomorrow?" I asked, fully smiling.

"Of course, Ikuto-Sama!" Yaya burstingly replied, shaking my hand.

I watch her skip out the door, as her sister Allison glared at me from behind. _Yaya's not to bad, _I thought to myself, tapping my chin.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYA'S P.O.V<strong>

"So, how were lessons?" Ali-Sama asked me.

"Good! Ikuto-Sama thinks I did really well."

"Nice," She fist-palmed me, "Takin' back what he said!"

"Yep."

"Is he in your classes?" Asked Allison.

"He's in my club, but no, not my classes."

"Oh, so you know him?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

* * *

><p>When I got home, I quickly tried to sneak into my room, but my mom caught me.<p>

"How were lessons?" She asked dryly.

"Good, I guess."

"They kicked you out, didn't they? See Yaya, you're such a spoiled brat, an-"

"Ikuto said I played beautifully, and hopes to see me again tomorrow."

Mom seemed suprised, "Oh. Go to your room honey, Allison needs to cook dinner."

I walked away fast, and slammed the door. _I hate my mother sooooo much!_


	5. Not Threatening, But Close

**I'm so excited! You people really do love Ikuya more than I expected you would. You pumped up on expectations, pretty much! And, I even made some of you feel sorry for Yaya O.O that wasn't intentionally my goal….but I'll take it! Yes! Also, get used to Yaya's family being upbeat and son-of-a-bitch-like people. I mean, Allison is sometimes nice, but most of the time she can be overpowering. Now I feel bad for Yaya…..what a sad life for a little 4****th**** grader. Just, enjoy before I tear up! WAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>YAYA'S P.O.V<strong>

Once I arrived at school in the morning, I quickly burst into the Greenhouse. Inside, Tadase nearly dropped his teacup.

"Um, goodmorning," He muttered, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Go-go-goodmorning, Tadase-Kun," I ran out of breath, and fell into a chair easily.

"Was there a reason why you ran over here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if Ikuto was here yet."

_Dammit! _I thought to myself. _Why would I say that?_

Tadase sighed, "I'm guessing you have a thing for him or something, so forget I asked."

Why must you assume the dumbest things, Tadase?

"I don't like him!" I protested, "He teaches my piano lessons! I needed to know when to be at the auditorium."

He looked stubbornly at me, "Oh."

At that moment, Ikuto and Kukai stepped in.

"Mornin' Kukai-Sama!" I shouted happily, "Mornin' Ikuto-Kun!"

"Morning," They both smiled at me.

"Piano lessons are still on, right?" I asked Ikuto nicely. He nodded, "I don't see why not."

Kukai stumbled at my words. He walked up to me, whispering in my ear, "You're taking piano lessons with him?"

I shrugged, "Um, yeah. Why not?"

"He's a total idiot! How can you even talk to him?"

I glared at Kukai, "For your information, Ikuto-Kun is really nice, and smart, and he thinks I'm great at piano!"

Suddenly, a hand crossed my eyesight. It was Tadase's.

"Time to start the meeting, you know."

I blushed, "Hehe…sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>IKUTO'S P.O.V<strong>

After the Guardian's meeting, Kukai and I walked toward our classes.

He glared at me, "Why are you hanging out with Yaya?"

I turned my head, "What do you mean? I teach her piano and that's it."

Kukai balled up his fists, "Look," He started, "I know what you did to Amu, and I don't want you to do it to anyone else…especially Yaya."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I turned away, "But I'll just find my classes by myself today."

"Whatever, you jerk wad!" Kukai screeched in my direction.

_God, he's an idiot! _I thought to myself, as I walked into 1st Period Science.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's short! That's kinda the point…short parts of the story….and then cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger….until you all start a riot and make me finish with a gigantic chapter, that no one would've ever suspected. Anyways, R&amp;R! Enjoyed!<strong>


	6. A Beating, A Yelling

**Hello! :D Aren't you lucky that I'm kind enough to keep a regular updating schedule? ^.^ Yes, you are, in case you didn't know the answer. But, I must warn you, I'm going on vacation next week to Ocean City, NJ so MAYBE I will update….not sure. Depends on if I get any time throughout the week. Anyways, enjoy Chapter Six of IKUYA! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>YAYA'S P.O.V<strong>

After 8th period, I drug myself to the auditorium. I was excited, but the fact that Tadase and Kukai (the biggest crushes of my life) think I'm in love with Ikuto, I was sord of screwed.

I pushed open the double doors, and hurried over to the piano. I then realized that Ikuto wasn't there. I was nervous, but repeatedly called his name, "Ikuto?" Again, "Ikuto?" No answers. I decided I would practice as I waited anxiously on him.

I started to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star:

_(A/N: She's playing it on piano, and singing it in Japanese)_

"_To~uinkuruto~uinkururitorusutā,"_

"_Watashi wa anata ga nani ka fushigi hōhō."_

"_Made hijō ni takaku, sekai-jō no,"_

"_Sora no daiyamondo no yō ni."_

"_To~uinkuruto~uinkururitorusutā,"_

"_Watashi wa anata ga nani ka fushigi hōhō."_

"Do you take singing lessons too?" A voice asked. It was Ikuto.

I froze, "Um, uh….n-no. Where were you?"

"Sorry, I got into a little argument with your 6th grader friend." He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

Ikuto smiled, "He thinks I'm going to hurt you, or something stupid. He seems to be in love with you."

"God, Kukai's stupid!" I said aloud.

"It doesn't matter though," He assured me, "Just replay Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, I missed half of it."

I obeyed him, and began to play it again.

* * *

><p>When I got home, Allison was waiting at the door.<p>

"Why did you walk home without me?" She screamed.

I starred at her, "Because you weren't waiting for me outside, so I figured that I was supposed to walk home by myself." I shook heavily.

Ali-Sama slapped me, "You should NEVER assume something like that! God, you're an idiot!"

I sighed, but slumped past my sister, and into my room I went.

_Why do I get blamed for everything? _I thought unhappily, _Why can't I be the bigger person?_

* * *

><p><strong>IKUTO'S P.O.V<strong>

"So," My mother asked, "How are things going at school?"

I shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"And piano lessons?"

"Good, except for the fate of the person."

My mom starred at me, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "The girl that I teach, her family abuses her."

She scolded me, "I highly doubt it's any of your business, Ikuto! That's not something you should get into!"

I stood up, "But her sister at hit her right in front of me! It's not like I can just watch that!"

"Well, maybe she deserved it, like you do right now!"

I almost fell over. My mother had never said those kind of things to me before, or about my friends. Especially, when it was someone who was being hurt!

My mother glared, and I did the same. I walked slowly back to my room, keeping eye contact the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so bad for Yaya! ;( SADNESS! *sniff* R&amp;R plz…..*sniff*<strong>


	7. I Can't Take This, I'm Leaving

**Sorry it took so long! ^^''' Just got back at around 12:30 a.m. this morning. I stayed up until 4:00 a.m. trying to finish my crackfic….just be happy that I'm working on it *.* HAPPY DAYS! Lol, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>IKUTO'S P.O.V<strong>

I was still upset from what happened yesterday with my mother. I decided that I would try to look for Yaya on the streets, since I knew she walked to school.

Fortunately, I spotted her at a crosswalk. I ran up excitedly.

"Good morning, Yaya!" I said cheerfully. She didn't answer.

I took a closer look at her. She had a giant red hand print on her face. She noticed I was starring, and quickly covered it up.

"She hit me…." Sniffled Yaya.

I kneeled down next to the crying 4th grader, removing her hand from her face. The wound was redder than I thought. As Yaya's tears hit the mark, it looked almost steaming!

"Does it hurt?" I asked her, touching it slightly. Yaya nodded, welling up with more tears.

I kissed the cheek on which the bruise was located. She blushed, as did I.

I stood up, and grasped Yaya's hand. As we walked, I realized that Kukai was across the street. He had seen the kiss, and now he would try to kill me.

And I am really emphasizing on the word "try."

* * *

><p><strong>YAYA'S P.O.V<strong>

Once we got to school, Ikuto told me to stay around him, so people wouldn't pick on me. The handprint on my face would definitely encourage that!

All around campus, I noticed Kukai starring at us. He glared at Ikuto, and Ikuto would chuckle. I highly doubt that he cared about Kukai hating him. He just wanted to make sure I was okay. That thought made me happy, but yet, I was scared that Kukai would start to hate me too. Tadase as well….

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ikuto's voice, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Kukai hates me."

He kneeled down to my level, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," I sniffed, "He hates you."

Ikuto practically laughed in my face, "It doesn't matter, does it? Just because I'm hated, that doesn't mean you'll be."

"But Kukai….it seems to be the thing he would do!" I wanted to start crying again.

He sighed, "Well then…if you are afraid that the boy won't like you….then don't hang out with me." Ikuto stood up, and walked away. I wanted to come, but I didn't want my friends to hate me for the rest of my life. I could here his footsteps echo in my brain.

* * *

><p>After school, I ran straight to the auditorium for my lessons. I was more interested in seeing Ikuto then my piano practice today though. But, when I walked inside, the room was empty.<p>

I looked around. Suddenly, I saw something flying around over the stage. I ran up to grab it.

It was a note:

_Dear Yaya,_

_Since you aren't willing to be seen with me,_

_I've canceled our lessons._

_Ikuto_

Wait, what?

_I can't believe it, _I thought to myself, _He was more serious than I'd thought!_

But then, it hit me. Now, I'd get another slap to the face when I arrived at home. Hopefully Kukai has something to cheer me up!

* * *

><p><strong>For the first time ever, I am angry at Kukai…..YOU ARE RUINING THE RELATIONSHIP, DUMBASS! How could you fall for him, Yaya?<strong>

**R&R plz!**


End file.
